Never-ending story
Never-ending story, also known by the retronym "Chapter 1 Part 1", is the first part of Chapter 1 of Never Ending Story. It started the whole series. Next: Chapter 1 Part 2 Characters introduced * Cereal Bowl * SpongeBob SquarePants/Invincibubble * Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness * Eric * Eric Epicson * Warren Cook * Mickey Mouse * Disney Managers * Animal Control * Uncle Grandpa * Man Ray * Gang of mice * Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent * ShrekShrek * Weird giant alien shark * Chocolate Zombies * Sea Satan * Superman/Catman * Mr. Megalodon * Batman * Penguin * Catwoman * Michael Bay * Roger * Justin Bieber * Harry Potter * Eugene H. Krabs/Sir Pinch-a-Lot * Dora the Explorer * The Joker * Harold SquarePants * Margaret SquarePants * Yoshi * Robot chicken * Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note * Spiderman * Jack Trott * Nicki Minaj * Gary the Gadget Guy * Magic School Bus * Roblox Admins * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Ian Hecox * Anthony Padilla * Heavy * Medic * Scout * SpongeBob SquarePants 2 * Greatness The NightWing * USERNAME * Monkeys * Gummy Fish * Dancing Bananas * Dora's parents * Blues Clues' Jet * Worms * YTP characters * Luigi * Pikachu * Spongebob2567 * Cosmobo * Wario * Chuck Norris * Super Evil Dancing Banana 2.0 * NPC users * Tominator777 * Wikia Staff * Dragon * HollyWood characters * Aliens * Ian's Mom * Chris Pratt * Mosasaur * Jensonk * LeBron James * Sheldon J. Plankton * King Neptune * Banana-man III * Dunkleosteus Fish * Evil Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut * Walugi * BottomDwellerGuy333 * TheCreepyPastaLover * Flying Dutchman * 夢子ちゃん * Mudkip * Furry Mess * Totodile * Anchovies * CLAW * AMK152 * Mr. Mountain Dew * Cheese Mountain * Twit Twoo * Banana (food) * Lucario * Chipmunks * BUBBA SODA * Silly little boy * Abraham Lincoln * Silly little girl * Mountain Dew children * Hardinkphilly * Ground Monster * Scooter * Horse Cows * Buzz Lightyear * Angler Fish * Forevah * Albert Einstein * Magic School Bus * Hannibal Lector * Iron Man * Da Pineapple * Galvatron * Pineapple * Patrick Star * Mecha XD Anonymous * Teletubbies * Ahookoochooloo * Random guy * Butch Hartman/ButchIsTheBest * Stephen Hillenburg/SpongeBobCreator * Gary Doodles/BreadwinnersDoesNotSucks * Cyma Zarghami/PresidentOfNickelodeon * Dan Schneider/SchneiderBakeryProduction * 120d * Derpy * Cosmo * Wanda * Jorgen von Strangle * Zeus Cervas * Zombie SpongeBob * TheLocalAquatic * Dream * Crossovers * SonicTheEpic * SonicDaEpic * Eryn * Beavers * Cockroaches * Oggy * Black Jesus * Joey * Marky * Dee Dee * Invader Zim * Jake the Dog * Bacon Pancakes * Bill Cipher * Bill Nye * Bill Gates * Bill Clinton * Bill Murray * Bill O'Reilly * Pig * Kirito * Ghostbusters * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Billankton * PowerPuff Girls * Star Butterfly * Lord Hater * Bill Clinton's brother * Mabel Pines * Dipper Pines * The Loud House characters * Harvey Beaks characters * Plank-Ton * Soos Ramirez * Cure Elemental * Tenkai Knights * Barack Obama * Madoka * Homura * Mami * Sayaka * Kyoko * Nagisa * Larry the Lobster * SpongeBob's superteam * Fred * Kat * Spandy4Life * Giratina * Diagla * Palkia * Mermaid Man * Mario * Stan Pines * Firefly * Jimmy Fallon * Jared Leto * Doctor Doom * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Robin * Wonder Woman * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Mrs. Krabs * Ant Man * The Fantastic Four * Doom Bots * The Justice League * The Avengers * The Guardians of the Galaxy * Gary the Snail * Harley Quinn * Green Goblin * Copyrighting Christopher Nolan * Villager Number 12 * Pillows * SharkBob * Red Tornado * Brainiac * Wolverine * Magneto * Marvel Characters * Star Butterfly * Steven Universe * Pearl Krabs * Jackie L. Thomas * Marco Diaz * Surprised Patricks * Stanley S. SquarePants * Cyclops * Jim * Ludo * The Annoying Orange Locations introduced * Disneyland * Chocolate Mars * Bikini Bottom Trivia *There were only five lines of dialogue in this part: Uncle Grandpa and others saying that the liquidated poop disguised as milk sucked, Superman saying all the fish were dead, Mr. Krabs shaking SpongeBob awake and shouting his name, SpongeBob shaking Patrick awake, and SpongeBob saying there was going to be some serious Pat-kicking. *This is the only part before Wikia/Fandom switched to a 500 post limit for forums, so it has 601 messages. Category:Parts Category:Chapter 1